


It will be better when you wake up

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Tom Riddle, Jealous Severus Snape, M/M, Possessive Severus Snape, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sad Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Severus see something in Harry's memories and deiced that he needs to save him from Dumbledore, but who can he go to?





	1. Chapter 1

Severus gasped and fell out of teen’s memory, he looked at Harry who was now looking away from him and sat a potion poster that hung on the wall. Pushing himself up Severus walked over to his desk and pulled open a draw and downed a potion as he leaned on his desk breathing heavily before he looked back up at the teen. “Does Dumbledore know what he does?”  
“Yes.” Harry answered coldly and Severus winced when he felt the sting of his dark mark as he realised that the boy answered him in parseltongue. 

He guessed it made it easier for him to speak in parseltongue for once he was glad that there was a spell in his dark mark that allowed him to understand parseltongue. He felt his heart burn with anger that Dumbledore would not do anything to stop the pain that was inflicted on the boy while in the care of his muggle family, and nor did he tell anyone that this was going on. Letting out a rattling breath he picked up another calming draught and walked over to the 15 year old boy who was still looking the other way. He could see sweat covering the boy’s skin and his eyes were glassy as he watched tears trickle down his cheek. “Drink this.” He tells him. Harry finely turns to him and see the small bottle held out in front of him “Harry please drink it.” The teen looked up at the dark eyes and was taken aback by the man using his first name. Harry reached out and took the potion bottle and downed it in one before he sat just sat there waiting for the potion to take effect.

He rubbed his hands down his face as he watched the teen just sat there looking into space, swallowing a lump in his throat Severus walks up to him and kneels down in front of him. “Harry are you telling me that Head Master Albus Dumbledore knew about the abuse at your muggle home and did nothing to stop it?” He asked, bright green eyes turned to look at him and he tried not to flinch at the pain in the eyes.   
“It’s in my best interest to stay with my mother’s family because of the blood wards.” They were quiet for a moment as they looked “Dumbledore kept telling me that.” He told him dully, Severus frowned and then stood up and started to pace. “The wards don’t work.” Severus looked up wide eyed.  
“W…What?” He asked  
“The wards don’t work; Dumbledore is just lying to us all.” He told him and he started to feel tried and frowned at Severus as he felt his eyed lids felt heavy and he felt dizzy “What did you put in the calming draught.” He asked, with a hollow voice.  
“Just something to help you sleep, I promise you Harry that when you wake up everything will be better.” He told him as the teen leaned back in the chair and started to drifted off to sleep  
“Or worst.” Harry whispered, as his eyes close he doesn’t even try to fight it off effects of the potion as Severus watches the gently rise and fall of the 15 year old chests. 

Harry didn’t know how long he was a sleep for but to be honest with himself he was shocked to wake up at all. But he opens his eyes and notices he wasn’t in Snape’s class room any more but in a large bed room. The walls are rich with red along with the bed sheets he was curled up under and he notices that there was a large fire place with roaring fire crackling away. Pushing himself up he rubbed is eyes and looked around the rest of the room to see if he could see anyone and he spotted one person by the bed.

The man was sat there looking down at as some parchments and scrolls and then he looked up at Harry. The teen didn’t move from the bed as he watched the man put the parchment down “I wondered how long you would have remained a sleep.” He said as he looked at the boy, “Hungry?” He asked. Harry just nodded as the red eyed man smirked at him. “Trixs.” He called out a house elf appeared and bowed   
“How can Trixs help Master?” The House elf asked  
“Trixs can you get a bowl of soup for my guest, and a pot of tea for one, please.” He told them, the house elf bowed and then disappeared with a pop, as tray of tea appeared in front of Harry on a table along will a bowl of soup. 

Harry looked at it and frowned before looking up at the Dark Lord who was watching him closely “Do you really think I would poison you, you have been in my home for the last two days a sleep I could have killed you any time.” He told him, Harry nodded and moved closer to the edge of the bed and started to eat the soup. “Now to business at hand, just listen while you eat and I promise you more food if you wish.” The teen just looked at him, wondering why hasn’t the man killed him yet. “Good, so Severus brought you to me and I am glad he did.” Harry raised an eye brow but kept eating “I know you have no reason to trust me after what you have been told and witness my insane behaviour, but I am quite sane.” Harry was wondering when he was getting to the point “Now that I have my mind back I’ve decided that instead of killing you would be better to make you my bonded.”   
“You sure you’re not still crazy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom let out a deep chuckle as he looked back at the teen; Harry had finished his soup and now was making himself a tea. “No I’m perfectly sane.” He tells the teen, he watches how Harry pulls the Pj shirt up over his shoulder as it kept dropping down his shoulder, he had to stop himself from licking his lips as he watched he shirt slide back down. “I saw your memories.” He told him, the teen looked up with wide eyes and Tom was glad he got some reaction out of him. “Severus… when he came flying out of my fire place with you tucked in his arms I didn’t know what to think. I thought perhaps that the man had given in to his desires and had turned you. But when he told me about what he saw in your memories he knew he had to take you some where safe.”   
“Safe.” Harry whispered, he seemed amused by the idea that he was somewhere safe when he is sitting across from a man who had tried to murder him since he was a baby.

A frowned appeared on his face as something else that Voldemort said to him made him tilt his head “Wait you said you thought Snape had given into his desires?” He asked, Tom nodded at him as the dark haired teen put his tea down and looked at him with wide eyes that looked far more innocent than they should do.   
“Ah yes I rather have dropped dear Severus in it haven’t I.” He grinned “The man is a vampire…”  
“I knew it.” Harry blurted out, making the red eyed man chuckle as he leaned back on the chair “Sorry.” He mumbled blushing.   
“It’s alright, as I was saying he is a vampire and some vampires have mates and you’re his mate.” Harry blinked at him “So I thought when I saw you in his arms, that he has finely claimed you and was taken you away from Dumbledore.” Harry looked up for a moment as he let the information sink in before looking back at Voldemort.   
“So let me get this straight you want me to bond to you, however I am a mate to a vampire who is one of your followers.” He asked,   
“In a nut shell.” He told him with a large grin.   
“Is that going to course problems?” The green eyed teen asked.

Tom stood up and moved the table away from Harry until he was standing in front of the teen on the bed. He reached out and stroked the teen’s face who flinched at the touch but didn’t stop the man from continuing his movements. “While it will cause some jealousy one his part and my own we both agreed in order to protect you from Dumbledore we are both going to claim you.” Harry looked up at him with bright green eyes and Tom let his thumb swipe along the bottom lip of the teen.  
“Yep I‘ve decide your insane.” Harry said as Tom grinned at him and leaned down and kissed him on the lips. 

Harry flinched at the kiss and turned his head but the Dark Lord had already caught his lips. Pulling away from the teen Voldemort ran his fingers though his hair “If you know what my Uncle did to me then you know I don’t want you touching me.” He whispered in parseltongue, Harry’s eyes went glassy and looked away from him, Tom pulled away from him and stroked his face.   
“Shhh my little snake, it is just a kiss and nothing more.” He told him also slipping into parseltongue, Harry looked at him and felt tears fill his eyes as he pressed his head against the man’s chest.   
“Why would you want me? I’m used my-my uncle he used me for his own pleasure.” He sobbed; Tom warped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head.   
“Harry my sweet beautiful snake Severus and I want you and we will cut down anyone who has ever harmed you.” Harry let out whimpers as he curled up against Tom’s chest “And we will start with your muggle family.” The teen pulled back and looked up at the red eyes of the man.   
“W…What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Where do you think Severus is now? He isn’t back at Hogwarts.”


	3. Chapter 3

Severus made it back to Riddle Manor, looking happier as he dropped off the muggle family into the cells under the manor. He walked up to private offices of the Dark Lord and walked inside to find the Dark Lord sat looking at the teen curled up on the other chair. Severus took large steps to be by Harry’s side the teen looked at him with wide eyed and see blood dripping from Snape’s chin. “How are you feeling?” He asked the teen as he placed is hands on Harry’s hand.   
“S…Sir what did you do to my relatives?” He asked as he kept looking at the blood on the man’s lips and nails.   
“I didn’t kill them, they are here…” Harry flinched “…in the dungeons, all I did was made them bleed a little.” He purred as he reached up and strokes the teen’s face. 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the hand “Did they scream?” He asked, as he opens his eyes and looked at him with his killer green orbs.   
“Yes.” He hissed softly, Harry was quiet for a moment and then nodded with a small smile.  
“Good.” Severus flinched at the coolness of his voice but he could hardly blame him.   
“You should clean yourself up Severus your getting blood on my floor.” Voldemort smirked as he, Severus looked down at himself and frowned as he pulled out his wand and cleaned himself up before standing before the teen and picking him up earning himself a squeak from the boy before he sat down placing Harry on his lap.

Harry felt stun as he sat in Snape’s lap the man nuzzled his neck, almost mouthing at his throat. “S...Sir.” Harry whimpered, he really didn’t think Snape would be like this.   
“I’m sorry Harry it’s just I can smell him all over you.” The potion master said, as he glared at Voldemort who was chuckling at him. Harry blushed and bites his bottom lips.  
“W…What is going to happen now?” Harry asked as he felt Severus warped his arms around him and then teen warped his arm around his shoulders.   
“Well for one we want you to get better; Severus and I won’t bond with you until you are ready. All we ask is that we be alone to hold you kiss you small innocent things.” Harry raised an eye brow   
“You two don’t seem the type for innocent acts.” Harry told them, both men laughed and it made Harry smile.   
“To true.” Severus whispered “However Harry you need to know, as my mate I can’t find anyone else. If I didn’t have to share with Tom would have take you away from here, far away. But back to my point, there is no one else for me and I will have to bond with you before your 17th.” He whispered, as he stroked his hair. Harry frowned at him but nodded as blushed   
“I….I promise you we will bond before my 17th.” He told him with his cheeks turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short


End file.
